


Pacific Freeze

by Drakyr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakyr/pseuds/Drakyr
Summary: A brief crossover that puts Victor/Mr Freeze and Nora in the world of Pacific Rim. After all, could anyone deny that they're drift compatible?





	Pacific Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece that I've always been fond of, but I've only ever had it on my tumblr. It's about time to be shared here on AO3, too. Bonus points if you guess who pilots the other Jeager teams, haha!

“Victor!” Nora banged on the door to his quarters. “Victor, are you in there? Open up!”

The door swung open. “I’m here, Nora,” replied Victor, adjusting his glasses. A smile crept onto his lips at the sight of her.

“Good. That category 3 Kaiju will be here any second, and I need my co-pilot.” Nora grabbed his arm and pulled. “C’mon, we have to get you suited up.”

“Suited - what - wait!" 

"There’s no time to wait! Sonic Huntress and Last Laugh are too far away, but you and I can defend the Shatterdome with Cold Vengeance.”

Victor followed her through the Alaska Shatterdome’s corridors, dodging the hundreds of others that scattered in the wake of the incoming Kaiju. The chaos and alarms drowned out his protests, but he stopped trying when Nora looked to him over her shoulder, blue eyes alight with contagious determination. Her hand slid to his. They held on to each other, running footsteps falling in time until they entered the elevator.

“Nora, do you mean to pilot Cold Vengeance together?”

“That’s the plan! I know we’re not official co-pilots just yet, but we can do this.” Nora took his other hand, standing face-to-face with him.

“I’ve never been drift compatible with anyone. I’m a lost cause…” Victor swallowed.

“Well, we  _are_  drift compatible. I just know it. I’ve felt it since the day we met, and you have too.”

She reached into her pocket, pulling out the Victor’s red-tinted goggles and offering them with a soft smile. “You left these behind when you stormed out of Marshall Wayne’s office. You’re going to need them.”

Victor took them with a tentative hand as the elevator stopped. “Nora…you’re right.” He looked back up to her. “Let us show that beast just how cold vengeance can be.”


End file.
